


Relationship Goals

by Whothefuckyduckyisbucky



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whothefuckyduckyisbucky/pseuds/Whothefuckyduckyisbucky
Summary: Your relationship with Peter Parker.





	Relationship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Going to do a few of these off relationship goal pictures I find. Pictures are not mine.

 

You were so nervous. You had been dating Peter for a while, but it was high school. You always seemed to have someone around or at least be out in public. You'd never been this alone with Peter. In his Room. When Aunt may wasn't home. It was innocent enough. Peter had invited you up to help you out with some math homework. He was so smart. You smiled, looking at Peter fondly. He was standing behind you as you sat at his desk, explaining some equation to you. Truth be told, you tuned out a while ago. You felt bad about it, but you were alone with Peter in his room and he was so close and Math was the last thing you wanted to be thinking about. That being said, Peter's smarts was one of the things you liked most about him. There was just something so attractive about his passion for science that made you wish you were as good at the subject as he was. He never made you feel left out though, explaining everything to you with a patience you knew you'd never have. You leaned your head back against his chest and smiled up at him. He finally noticed you weren't paying attention and smiled softly back down at you.

"When'd I lose you?" He asked bemusedly.

"About the moment we stepped into your room." You replied and Peter laughed.

"I hadn't even started yet." he chucked, taking a step away from the chair. You turned around to look at him and shrugged.

"I'm distracted." Peter sat down on his bed and you moved to join him. It was silent as you sat and just looked at Peter. You were picking the old nail polish off your nails. It was an old nervous habit, but you just couldn't help it.

"You gotta stop looking at me like that." Peter blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Like what?" You giggled bemusedly, finally looking away.

"I don't know.. like that." he shrugged and nudged your shoulder. "You're so pretty and it's intimidating." You laughed.

"Shut up." You looked away and it was Peters turn to embarrass you.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep letting you know how attractive I find you 'till your cheeks are as pink as your nail polish." Peter teased, looking down at your nails and noticing what you were doing. "Aw, you ruined them." He whined and you laughed.

"Only my right hand, and those were bad anyways. Ever try to paint your nails left handed when you are not left handed? It's hard!" You both laughed and Peter took your hand in his, examining your nails and rubbing his thumb softly over your palm.

"If you had any on you, I'd help put it on for you." He commented, and you smirked.

"Shouldn't say something you don't mean. I have some in my bag." You laughed.

"I wasn't kidding." Peter said honestly. "Go get it, I'll do it." You blinked at him, staring for a second before moving to actually grab it. You rummaged through your bag, finding your favorite pink color and handing it to Peter. You got up on the bed, making yourself comfortable.

"You really gonna do this?" You asked and peter nodded. "Be careful opening it, the color can sometimes get everywhere." It was too late, because Peter had already gotten it all over his shirt. He just laughed, easily taking off his shirt and laying on his side. He grabbed for your hand and began to paint very carefully. You looked at him, your mouth agape.

"How are you real?" You asked, not meaning to say it out loud, but not really caring.

"I could ask you the same thing." Peter easily commented back. This was just about the cutest thing you had ever seen. You were so glad Peter was yours.


End file.
